


A Few of His Favourite Things

by kalisgirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protectiveness, Self-Discovery, Tumblr Prompt, librarians valentine's day exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalisgirl/pseuds/kalisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel Jones had always had three favourite things. Nowadays, maybe there was a fourth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few of His Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jemmasimmans as part of the LIT Valentine's Day exchange on tumblr.

Ezekiel Jones' three favourite things in life were excitement, zoos, and himself. It was simple, sure. Juvenile, maybe. Selfish, whatever. But he didn't need anything else. Really. Never had, never would.

**Excitement**

The first time he walked into the Library, all Ezekiel could see was a challenge. So many priceless artifacts to steal. He would be the most famous thief in the world, bringing this stuff to market. That was assuming he could even find a fence for objects straight out of mythology, like the flipping Golden Fleece. A super cool challenge.

Then Flynn dropped them into the world of magic that the Library hid and Ezekiel was hooked. None of the heists he had ever pulled were as interesting as the stuff the clipping book showed them. It was a life of ever-changing mysteries, and Ezekiel was in a constant state of excitement.

He thought he hid it pretty well, though it was hard to stay cool the day they found the wineskin of the Treasure Thief from the reign of Rameses the Third. It was even harder to hand over the strongest magical “get out of jail free” artifact in the world to grumpy, judgemental Jenkins. Still, no way Ezekiel was going to give Jenkins the satisfaction of watching him act all giddy.

The only person more excited by the world of magic was Cassandra. She never even bothered to act cool about it. It was actually kind of cute, so every time that book did its glowy-floaty thing, he held himself back and let Cassie be the one to run to the book and fling it open.

Ezekiel would catch himself smiling as he watched her bounce on her toes when she read out the mystery of the moment and he'd find his attention wandering away from the clippings. Instead, his fingers wondered if her skin was as soft as that antique silk he'd stolen in Khorat. Or he'd get distracted by the jewel-like sparkle of her eyes.

The moment never lasted that long. Either Baird freaked out about danger or Jenkins said something insulting and Ezekiel's head would snap back in the mystery and adventure. The excitement of the Library.

**Zoos**

Ever since Ezekiel was a tot, he loved going to the zoo. Visiting the big cats, watching elephants paint, hanging out in the reptile house... it was all awesome. The first time he broke into anything was to spend the night at the zoo.

Strangely, even though a zoo had been the start of his criminal career, it was the only place in the world that he never considered stealing from. He wanted the animals to stay safe and secure, and he wanted them to be there every time he came to visit. His favourite animal changed pretty much every time he went to see them. It mostly depended on who was being the silliest.

Nowadays, he shared his zoo trips. It was kind of an accident – he'd mentioned one day about popping in to visit the Melbourne Zoo for old time's sake and Cassie mentioned that she hadn't been to a zoo in years. Ridiculous, right? That clearly needed to be fixed.

So that was how Ezekiel found himself visiting zebras and pandas and penguins all around the world. It was awesome, because zoos were the best. But it was also awesome because watching Cassie discover all the fun and beauty and wonder made him love visiting the zoo all over again.

**Himself**

Ezekiel's favourite person was himself. There wasn't any point in denying it, so he didn't. Some people said Ezekiel loved himself a little too much, but the fact was he was awesome: a world-class thief and now a Librarian.

He had been rolling solo for a long time when he fell in with the Library. That much time on your own, you tend to put yourself first. Actually, Ezekiel had learned to look out for himself before he struck out on his own. It was kind of everyman for himself where he grew up, which probably would explain a lot if Ezekiel believed any of that head shrink stuff.

Cassie did. She hated have it turned on her, but she liked to pry into his life plenty. She seemed to like talking about his crappy childhood and her crappy life after the brain grape showed up. Ezekiel didn't but he liked Cassie, so when she wanted to talk, he was happy to.

Especially when they were talking about his favourite person.

**...Cassandra**

Cassandra Cillian was a force to be reckoned with. For a tiny scrap of a thing, she took up a lot of space in Ezekiel Jones' brain. It was getting kind of disconcerting – and considering how weird life in the Library was, it took a lot to disconcert Ezekiel.

But there she was, just being... disruptive. Or may it was distracting? Whatever. She crept into his thoughts way too much for it to be normal. The way she looked first thing in the morning, all rumpled and creased and very grumpy until her second cup of tea. Then there was her “shut up I'm doing math” voice, which was rude but also weirdly hot. And of course, there were the tears that filled her eyes when the brain grape made everything just too much.

That last bit, that sadness, it bit into Ezekiel every time. So he learned how to make her smile. A joke here, a home cooked meal there, the chocolates that she'd fallen in love with in Sienna.

It was instinct at first. The trophy at the STEM fair, or a bit of teasing during a tense mission. But then it wasn't. Then it was like a mission he made inside the missions, and it mattered to him. It mattered because Cassie mattered, he realized. Because Cassie's brilliant smile, her cheerful energy, her happiness, they were all important, so very important to him. And that was because Cassie had somehow become one of his very favourite things, right up there with excitement, zoos, and himself.

So whenever the brain grape dimmed Cassie's light, Ezekiel made a point of brightening her day.


End file.
